Kind of Reality(?)
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Realita atau bukan? Aku bingung./Sasuhina/AU/ONESHOOT


Kind of Reality?

|Rate T| Romance, drama|  
©KanaLKentangky||©MasashiKishimoto  
©2016

* * *

[ _Sometimes, dreams like reality_ ]

* * *

Cahaya kuning sore bersinar terang menembus kaca-kaca besar kafe. Kilau cahaya itu memantul ke permukaan-permukaan meja kayu yang mengkilap karena cat pelitur yang masih baru. Aroma kopi dan hawa hangat air panas yang kadang mengucur semerbak ke seluruh ruangan kafe. Bunyi detakan jarum jam menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terus berbunyi dan menggema di ruangan ini.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku ke meja, mengikuti irama yang dibuat oleh jarum jam itu. Sambil menopang dagu menatap jalanan kota yang dipenuhi oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang, aku termangu mendengarkan dengan khidmad bunyi detakan jarum jam dan berlagak seakan detakan itu adalah musik yang indah di telingaku.

Walaupun sejatinya, tidak. Sama sekali tidak menganggap bunyi tik-tok-tik-tok itu adalah musik yang indah mengalahkan alunan simfoni milik Mozart ataupun Beethoven. Justru sebaliknya, aku kesal setiap kali gendang telingaku ini mendengarkan detakannya. Suaranya seakan mengatakan padaku sudah berapa lama aku menunggunya di sini, di kafe ini sendirian.

Oh! Kau tak tahu berapa lama aku menunggunya di sini bukan?! Ini sudah hampir lewat dua jam sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkkan kedua kakiku di kafe ini! Kuulangi, dua jam! Bahkan kopi yang tadi kupesan sudah menjadi dingin! Cih.

Suara bel menandakan seorang pengunjung masuk ke kafe. Sontak kepalaku menoleh menuju asal suara. Dalam hati memunajadkan doa, berharap kalau orang yang masuk itu adalah orang yang aku tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Namun di detik kemudian aku kecewa karena bukan orang yang ku harapkan lah yang datang—memasuki—kafe ini.

Aku mendesahkan napas berat, lalu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sisi meja yang kutempati ini. Jemari panjangku menekan tombol daya untuk menyalakan ponsel yang masih dalam keadaan mati itu.

Lewat layar kunci saja sudah bisa kupastikan kalau tak satupun notifikasi masuk ke ponselku itu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu setan dari mana yang menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengetikkan sandi layar ponselku dan men- _scroll down tab_ -nya untuk memeriksa lagi bar notifikasi yang benar-benar kosong itu.

Sayangnya, aku tidak belajar dari pengalaman. Dengan bodohnya aku membuka menu dan mencari aplikasi pesan singkat hanyak untuk memeriksa apakah dia mengirimi pesan kepadaku ataukah tidak!

Pucuk dicinta, sayangnya ulam tak tiba. Jadi bukan pucuk yang dicinta lagi.

Tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan tak terjawab darinya. Sudahlah, jangan berharap lebih, Hinata!

Aku mengacak rambutku kesal, tidak peduli kalau rambut gelombang panjangku bakal jadi kusut setelah ini. Persetan dengan cantik atau kerapian! Aku benar-benar kesal sampai mau menangis! Bahkan _saking_ kesalnya, aku mendengus kasar lalu menelungkupkan kepalaku ke meja kafe. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar muka berengseknya itu.

Bagaimana aku mengatakan ini ya? Dia lah yang memintaku untuk bertemu dia di sini—di kafe ini—dua jam lalu. Ia berpesan agar aku tidak terlambat dan, sebagai _teman_ yang baik, aku menuruti saja perintahnya. Aku datang ke kafe ini dua jam yang lalu tanpa memiliki rasa curiga apapun terhadapnya. Apalagi perasaan kalau ia bakal datang terlambat.

 _Well,_ jika seandainya kau berada di posisiku sekarang, apa yang bakal kau rasakan saat iniu? Marah? Kesal? Ingin menangis? Yang jelas aku merasa benar-benar ditipu. Kalau saja ia datang di hadapanku sekarang, aku akan—

"—Hinata, kau tidak mati 'kan?" Di detik itu juga kepalaku terangkat dan mendapati seorang pria sudah duduk di seberangku.

Ia sedikit terengah. Napasnya terlihat tersendat-sendat. Rambut hitam pekat yang memang sudah acak-acakan itu terlihat lebih acak-acakan dibandingkan biasanya. Peluh sedikit menetes di pelipisnya, wajah putih mulusnya itu sedikit memerah karena kepanasan.

Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tak membuatku bersimpati padanya dan berkata, "kau tak apa, Sasuke?" Jelas tidak. Aku justru sangat kesal padanya sampai ingin melemparkan cangkir berisi kopi ini karena ia menatapku penuh lawakan.

Apakah ini lucu? Jangan membuatku tertawa!

Tapi sayang seribu sayang, dibandingkan melempar kopi yang dibeli dengan uangku, aku lebih tega melempar tas entengku tepat ke mukanya. Sebuah tas selempang rajut yang seperti baru ini. "Kau tidak tahu apa, sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu?!" teriakku lantang tanpa kenal malu.

Oh, buat apa malu? Toh kafe ini sedang sepi pengunjung.

Bukannya sadar kalau aku ini sedang kesal kemudian meminta maaf padaku, ia malah menyengirkan sebuah cengiran tanpa berdosanya, "Santai saja, aku tadi ada urusan kecil."

Urusan _ndas-_ mu! Aku tidak akan termakan omongan penuh dustamu itu!

Aku menatapnya langsung tepat ke kedua netra pekatnya. Tanganku bersidekap di atas meja, "kuharap ini bukan sesuatu yang konyol, _Sasuke,"_ ucapku dengan nada yang datar, rendah, dan penuh penekanan di akhir.

Ia terkekeh singkat, lalu menyibakkan poninya ke belakang berupaya menebar feromon berlebihnya kepadaku. "Oh ayolah, Hinata, kau selalu saja kasar padaku," memang harusnya begitu, "bisakah sekali saja kau bersikap baik dan manis selayaknya seorang perempuan pada umumnya?"

Sontak aku terbahak mendengar penghinaannya, "maaf saja Tuan Sasuke, bagiku perempuan tidak harus bersikap manis ke manusia hina sepertimu!"

"Aku? Hina? Apa matamu sakit, Hinata? Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak perempuan yang memujaku? Kau benar-benar sakit sepertinya ..."

Mataku menatap datar omongannya barusan. Kenapa orang yang duduk di hadapanku ini, kadar kenarsisannya terlalu overdosis? Sepertinya dia harus dijebloskan ke rumah sakit jiwa saja untuk menanggulangi kenarsisannya itu.

Aku memijat pangkal hidungku yang berdenyut. Baru sebentar aku bicara dengannya, tekanan darahku sudah naik. Benar-benar obat untuk orang bertekanan rendah sepertiku.

"Dengar Sasuke ..." aku menjedah mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang terlampau jauh dari tempatku, "... aku bukan orang yang tidak ada kerjaan sepertimu! Jika kau mengundangku untuk minum kopi dan menghinaku, aku akan pergi _sekarang_."

Dia hanya mengorek-orek lubang telinganya, lalu mengambil tisu yang ada di meja untuk membersihkan jarinya yang kotor karena aktivitas hinanya itu. "Kau bilang apa tadi, Hinata?"

Aku memukul meja pelan sampai menimbulkan suara keras. Habis sudah kesabaranku. "Oke, aku pergi, sekarang!"

Aku beranjak dari kursiku, melangkah mendekati tempatnya terduduk sekarang untuk mengambil kembali tasku yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Tapi bukannya tas yang kuambil, malah tanganku lah yang tercekal erat dalam genggamannya.

"Kau ini terlalu serius, Hinata ..." ia menjedah menatapku lewat sudut matanya, "kau butuh piknik sepertinya."

"Apa maksud—"

"—maksudku adalah, jika kau terlalu serius, kenapa kau tidak menganggap serius perasaanku?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang ia katakan. Sungguh tidak komprehensif.

Tidak menunggu jawaban yang bakal keluar dari mulutku, ia langsung menarik tanganku sampai membuat tubuhku menunduk padanya. "Apa aku harus katakan padamu dengan jelas?" tanya dia lagi tepat di daun telingaku.

Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan geli setiap kali napas hangatnya terhembus menerpa telingaku. Tubuhku terasa panas seketika, degup jantung yang terus berpacu membuatku frustasi dan tak sanggup memikirkan bagaimana cara agar bisa terbebas dari cekalan Sasuke.

"Apa harus kukatakan kalau aku ..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, memiringkan sedikit wajahnya untuk menatapku yang diam seribu kata.

Ia terkekeh ketika melihat wajahku, "kalau aku ..." ia meneruskan kata-katanya. Secara tak langsung ia ikut membuatku melafalkan kedua kata menggantungnya itu.

"Kalau aku ..."

"Kalau aku ..."

"Ka ... lau ... aku ..."

Brugh! Aku pun terbangun dari tidur siangku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Tanganku mengusap bagian tubuhku yang sakit karena aku jatuh dan menghantam lantai. Otakku mulai bekerja, memutar kembali kilasan-kilasan yang sempat kurasakan tadi.

"Tadi itu ... mimpi?" batinku. Perasaan bersyukur mulai menyerbak di hatiku. Namun, ketika aku menoleh ke kananku, aku mendapati Sasuke duduk di kursi belajarku. "Halo Hinata, tidurmu nyenyak?" katanya sambil membawa tas yang sama persis seperti tas yang kupakai untuk melempar Sasuke di kafe.

Jadi, tadi itu ... mimpi atau bukan?

* * *

 _Sometimes, dreams like reality_

 _And you can't diferentiate it._

 _Where's the dream_

 _Or_

 _Where's the reality?_

 _Let's blow your mind, baby._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

AN/

Saya masih hidup. Lagi pengen publish. Jangan tanya fanfik saya yang lain dan juga ... jangan tanya kapan. Sedang proses pengerjaan ya. Tunggu saja. Ehhehe.

 **Kana L Kentangky**

13/9/16


End file.
